Moment of Truth
by rebelprincess012
Summary: A Grinny Fanfiction. Ginny is sad of her breakup with Harry Potter. He is gone. She goes to Diagon Alley with her mother she reunites with Draco, things gets steamy but she is not sure if she can be with her after everything that happened with Harry.


Drinny Fanfiction

[Harry and Ginny are broken up; He goes to find Lord Voldemort with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.]

Chapter one- Miles Where You Are

The war on her side was getting worse. She stood her night by the window to see if someone will say something to her. The last thing she saw him was when she fought for him. Lord Voldemort wanted him, she wanted to fight for him not be forgotten. She could not believe that the love of her life was somewhere else probably not thinking of her. Her heart was broken into pieces when he told her that he could not be with her anymore. She found the strength to be happy around her mother and her dad but all they did was worry about the war. She was worrying about the death but she was worried more of Harry. She asked herself, _Is she okay? What if he isn't? What if he needs me, what if he doesn't. How is Hermione and Ron going? Are they still fighting which is so funny, I enjoy their fights. _

Her mind went all different directions. Why was it hard to let go the love of her life? It was like finding out he died? But he didn't. She got up and did some chores and went outside. She knew it was not safe to go outside but she didn't care. She remembered the attack of the burrow. She saw Harry ran out into the fire and she followed him. Greyhound was going to kill her but Harry saved her. From the beginning she always loved him. She remembered the first time she saw him, she was l0 years old and he was 11. She can remember that moment when she told him, "good luck," as he entered Hogwarts, into another world where she had to wait until she was 11 to join him. She knew she was torturing herself by brining up old memories but she missed him so much.

She didn't care if he didn't love her. She knew in his heart there would remain true love.

Clutching onto the door, she went back inside. She asked her mother if it was safe to go to Diagonal Alley. She told her that it was not okay and she could be accompanied by her mother. She looked at her mother then she agreed. She had to agree because it was dangerous out there. She can hardly imagine what Harry was going through. She missed Hermione a lot also. She missed just hanging out with Hermione and telling her how she feels and hearing about Hermione feeling's towards her brother. That did not disgust her that Hermione was in love with her brother, she thought it was cute and told Hermione it was about time. Hermione just laughed and told Ginny to shut up, typically Hermione she said in her mind.

Her mother took a while to get ready. Ginny waited by the door, rolling her eyes and thinking more of Hogwarts. She was still going to go and finish her last year. She knew it was weak of her but she had to. She wanted to see her friends again and everyone she loved.

Her mother came down and put on a dress. Ginny rolled her eyes and went inside to the living room where. She mother and her used floo powder to get to Diagon Alley. Ginny took a pinch of the powder out of the flowerpot, she stepped by the smoking fire, it was making her hot and threw the powder into the flames. With a roar, the fire turned into green and rose higher than her mom who stepped right into it and shouted, "Diagon Alley," and vanished.

Ginny browsed the Flourish and Blotts, at the corner of her eyes she saw Draco passing through with his mother, she was yelling at him. She told her mother that she saw something outside and she would be back.

"Shut up, you stupid woman," He grumbled to his mother as they pass Flourish and Blotts. "Mother can you please go in the store, I will meet you soon." His mother grumbled and went into the store.

Ginny was behind Draco, she wanted to ask him about the war. Draco turned around and saw her looking at him. He glanced at her and smiled.

"Well look who it is, Ginny lurking at Diagon Alley that's not safe for you? Where is your lover boy, I believe I owe him a black eye!" Draco said as he smirked at her.

"Draco, why are you like that? I mean the other day I saw you outside my house, what did you want?" Ginny coughed out finally after looking at him. She noticed his smile as she asked him.

"Ginny I was looking for you, I missed you. You were the normal mud blood that I live among, even though we probably should not talk, I want to." He confessed quietly to her. They were one inch from each other. Ginny could smell his perfume he put on, even though boys don't really wear perfume she knew his mother sprayed it on him.

"Thanks Draco. We can still talk. I want to tell you I don't hate you anymore. Everything is over with Harry and I, and I don't even think you really care but I wanted to tell you. He left me basically."

"That son of a gun, he thinks we can fight this war, no one can, if you know how I feel. I hate Harry for trying to be better than I was."

"Draco, its okay," she said putting her hands to her side. "I just don't want to talk about Harry anymore, he depresses me."

"Its okay Ginny, I am here for you," he said, putting his arms around her and hugged her. She felt the hug; it was good to have someone care for her again even if it was from Draco Malfoy. She knew this was wrong, but she found herself having feeling for him that is why she went after him.

Suddenly as she stepped back from Draco, he kissed me on her lips and she didn't pull away. She wanted to break free from Harry after all he was gone, who knows if they were ever going to be together. Draco and she went down a street of Diagon Alley and Ginny mother was lurking for her. She was crying because she didn't know where Ginny went.

I hope you like it. I know it sucks a lot. But I will make it better.


End file.
